Vehicle manufacturers have developed various types of in-vehicle and/or on-board computer processing systems that include vehicle control, navigation, entertainment, and various other vehicle related applications. Additionally, such systems sometimes are further enabled to connect with remote and near-by third party, external, and/or off-board devices, applications, networks, and systems. Such external, third-party, off-board devices and systems can include, for purposes of example, media players, mobile navigation devices, cellular, mobile, and satellite phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and many other devices and related applications. Such connection capabilities have established a need for new and improved capabilities that enable control and exchange of data between the on-board vehicle computer processing systems and such external, off-board devices and applications.